Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Rise of the Cerulean Singers
by LightandDarkHeart
Summary: Who are the Cerulean Signers? What are the Spirit Keys? How did they get into a different dimension? If Yusei and his friends want to find out, they're gonna need to find their answers quick! Old, ancient enemies are on the rise, and it's up to a group of orphan duelists to help the Crimson Signers before it's too late. Rated T, multiple OCs, multiple ships! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, welcome to my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, Rise of the Cerulean Signers! i hope you all like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: sadly, i don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh. if i did, i would have forced 4Kids to dub ALL the 5Ds episodes, instead of dropping off the ending ones...anyway, what i do own are the OCs, this story, and Sherwood Maine (i'm pretty sure there isn't a Sherwood Maine, but if there is, i guess i don't own that either...)**

* * *

A young girl stood all alone in a wooded clearing. It was an area covered in mossy old stones, like some sort of ancient ruins. Scattered remains of some walls and buildings jutted out from the earth around the girl. The grass was lush and green as toadstools and flowers popped out of the earth. The air was filled with the smell of wildflower and dampness, as if it had just stopped raining. A thick mist hung in the air, hiding the sky from her. The girl's hazel eyes scanned her surroundings but could find nothing familiar among the misty ruins.

"H-hello?" she squeaked, voice trembling with uncertainty. "Leo? Yusei? Akiza? Anyone?"

_ Luna._

The girl jumped at the spectral voice calling her name, her blue-green hair bouncing in its ponytails.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

_ Luna…A new set of trails awaits…You and your friends must hurry…_

"Hurry?" Luna asked. "Why? What's going on? And where are you?"

She looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. It seemed to be coming from all around her, from the very mist and earth itself. She could feel it, deep and resonating, like the rumbling of thunder in the distance. And yet at the same time, it was soft and gentle. But the voice seemed familiar. It didn't sound like the voice of Ancient Fairy Dragon, but she felt that she knew it from somewhere. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt that she knew that voice…

The mist swirled around Luna, forming strange shapes and figures. Wind tossed her hair around as the shouts of wild war cries and the sounds of metal meeting metal. The sounds of a raging battle, a great and terrible war. The din was totally overwhelming. It was so loud that Luna felt her ears would burst as the noise pounded in her head. And somewhere, she heard the sounds of dragons roaring in the distance.

"Please!" She cried, hands clutched to her head. "Please, tell me what's going on! I don't understand! Do you need help? Tell me what to do!"

_ Awaken, Luna. You must awaken. Find the Spirits and the Keys; before the evils of the past rise again…Only with the help of the Other Signers can this be accomplished…_

Luna looked up. The other Signers? Did this have something to do with the Crimson Dragon?

Just then, the mist around Luna exploded. In one blast, all was cleared away to reveal a starry night sky. The noise around her, which had been so impossibly loud, just suddenly stopped. As if it had been blasted away with the mist.

Then there was one final bang and Luna saw a streak of light flash across the sky. A red comet. Soon another streak, this time a brilliant blue star, shot across the sky and a mighty roar rose up to the heavens. The two comets raced towards each other until meeting in the middle of the sky, where they twisted around each other as they climbed up into the night. Once they reached as far as they could go, the comets exploded in a flash of color, scattering glimmering fragments across space.

Becoming more confused, Luna looked around and saw her Signer mark start to glow. The glow became brighter and brighter until Luna, too, was enveloped in a flash of light. Then all she saw was darkness….

Exhausted. That what Luna felt: immense exhaustion. It was like she had just woken up from hundred year sleep; like in the fairy tales she would read when she was younger.

After struggling to raise her heavy eyelids, Luna pushed herself up and gazed tiredly around, trying to get her bearings. She didn't know why she had been asleep, but she did know one thing. Luna didn't have a clue where she was.

The ground was hard, gritty and cold. Looking down, Luna realized that was because she had been lying on dirt and small pebbles. To her right, she saw a huge wall made of worn, red brick, plastered with paint and old posters. A few trashcans sat up against it along with some old cardboard boxes and other trash items. In the distance, Luna could see where the ground dropped off, leading to a small river. She could hear the gentle sounds of the stream and the croaking of frogs.

From where she was, Luna guessed that she was in some sort of park. Benches and picnic tables sat in one end while different hiking paths, one of which she had been sprawled on, cut through the earth in many twisting patterns. Tall, stately oaks and pines stood proudly everywhere she looked, their tops seeming to touch the sky. If Luna had to hazard a guess, she would say that it was late afternoon.

The sky was a clear blue, with only small wisps of clouds and she could see birds flying high in the sky. But while the scene altogether was beautiful, Luna felt only panic. This was nowhere near where she last remembered being.

She remembered being in Yusei, Jack, and Crow's garage before, with her brother and all her friends. Then her stomach lurched. Where was everyone?

Luna jumped up and looked around frantically. She could see no sign of her brother, Leo, or anyone she remembered last being with.

"Leo? Akiza? Carly!" Luna shouted. Hearing no response, Luna wandered around and as she did so, she noticed something. Her clothes were totally trashed!

Her once pristine Duel Academy uniform was now full of rips and tears and holes. Her skirt was in tatters, the pleats ripped apart in large, chunky shreds. Her red blazer was frayed at the edges, there was a massive rend in the back, and her bow was missing. Even her hair was a mess, hanging down because on of her hair ties was missing. And to make matters worse, one of her sleeves was missing, revealing part of her Signer mark under the clasp of her Duel Disk.

"Huh? What happened?" Luna turned this way as she assessed the damage. Inwardly, Luna groaned. She was going to have to pay for a new uniform now.

"Oh man…" She said to herself as she took out the other hair tie. She figured that she might as well wear her hair down if she had only one tie.

_ Okay. I need to find the others. _Luna told herself. _Then I can worry about what's happening. But first, find the others._

Luna wandered around the park for a little bit, disappointed that she didn't run into anyone along the way. She was hoping that she might find someone who could help her. But no such luck. The park was nice though. There was a playground and a small pond with ducks and geese and even a few swans.

It was by the pond that Luna spied something strange. Sticking out of the reeds, something shiny winked in the sun. It was a pair of round, bottle glasses. Luna gasped when she recognized them.

"Carly? Carly, can you hear me?!" she called. Small moans drifted from the reeds.

Pushing them back, Luna came across an older girl with long black hair, whose head was propped up in the reeds. She wore a pair of jeans, now slightly ripped and soggy from the pond water, and a shredded stripped shirt, covered by an orange vest. A backpack sat next to her nestled in a duck's nest.

"Carly!" Luna leapt into her friend's arms with a shout. Carly Carmine, flustered and startled, flew backwards into the reeds. Her hair got soaked from the water sloshing around them.

"Ack! Luna?" Carly blinked her gray eyes, unable to see anything. Luna realized this and giggled, picking up the glasses and setting them on her older friend's face.

"There you go, Carly."

The reporter blinked a few times as her eyes readjusted themselves. When the smiling face of Luna made its way into her vision, Carly let out a yelp and hugged the younger girl.

"Luna! Oh my god! Thank goodness you're okay! I don't even know what happened. We were just in the garage and…"

Luna giggled as Carly began half-panicking-half-screeching at a thousand miles an hour. Finally, Carly calmed down enough to notice the state of Luna's appearance.

"Uh, Luna?" she asked, pushing her glasses back up her nose. "What happened to your clothes? And uh, why are we in a pond?"

The younger girl shrugged. "I don't know. I woke up back there." she pointed behind her. "I couldn't find anyone so I started looking around and saw your glasses in the reeds and found you."

The two pulled themselves out of the pond and shook themselves off. Carly took one look at her ripped up shirt and blushed. With her glasses on, she could see that it was shredded beyond any hope of saving. Not to mention there was a big, gapping slash down the front and the shirt was soaked. With a yelp, she zipped up her vest and prayed that no one saw anything.

"And that was one of my favorite shirts too…" she moaned. At least it looked like the things in her backpack survived. Her notebook, laptop, and camera (and her deck, thank Ra!) were all safe and dry thanks to the waterproof backpack Jack had gotten her a few months ago.

"I just don't get it." Luna mumbled. "Last thing I remember, we were all over at Yusei, Jack, and Crow's. I don't even think we're in Neo Domino anymore."

"Yeah. All I remember was that you're Signer marks startled glowing out of nowhere," Carly mused. "And then nothing. Next thing I know, I'm head first in a pond. And where is everyone?"

The two looked around, wondering what to do, when fate decided to help out.

"Stop, thief! Give the back!" The girls jumped at the shout.

Looking to their right, they saw someone rushing up over a hill towards them. It looked like a heavy-set older man, in grungy old clothing. His head was hidden in a floppy old hat and tilted down, and his burly hands clutched a red backpack under his arm. He rushed past the girls without a second thought, shoving past them and sending Carly flat on her butt.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Another figure, smaller this time, rushed past the two after the man, still shouting.

"Give that back, you creep! It's mine!"

The thief rounded through the tree, trying to shake his chaser. Constantly looking over his shoulder, the man didn't pay any attention to where he was going. All of a sudden, a thick tree branch snapped him in the head, knocking him flat on his back. The backpack flew forward, where a pair of arms caught it easily. The man, knowing the game was up, jumped up and fled.

Luna and Carly watched as the figure stepped out from behind the tree, holding the backpack to their chest. It was a girl about Carly's age, with hair colored a deep, rich, red and brown eyes. She wore a red dress that consisted of a ripped up skirt, slashed sleeves, and a trashed waistcoat. Black, knee-high socks were full of runs. The girl also had bits of leaves everywhere, suggesting that she had fallen into a bush of some sort. A familiar red duel disk was clasped on one arm. Luna beamed and raised a hand in greeting.

"Akiza!"

As the two rushed over, Akiza Izinski approached the figure on the ground, who panted heavily from chasing the thief. For some odd reason, the figure was wearing a billowing cape of crimson velvet with a deep hood and brass tassels jangling from the cape fastener. The psychic duelist approached warily, holding the backpack out to her.

"Is this yours?" she asked politely. The figure looked up and let out a laugh.

"Yes! Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done with out that!" The girl (the voice was obviously that of a girl's) accepted the backpack with a thankful bow and flopped to the ground, still wheezing from the running when Luna and Carly ran up.

"Akiza! There you are!" Carly shouted. She was running so fast that she wasn't watching where she was going and tripped over the girl on the ground. The reporter fell forward with a thud, eliciting a grunt from the other girl.

"Carly!" Akiza rushed over to help her friend. "Are you alright?"

The reporter nodded and laughed embarrassedly. Luna helped up the other girl.

The figure in the cape looked at the three of them and let out a gasp.

"What in the world?!"

The three duelists all started, and looked at the mysterious girl in shock.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked nervously.

"Who are you people?" the figure asked. "Is there some sort of convention going on near here or something?"

Akiza and Carly exchanged confused glances. "Convention?"

The figure cocked her head. "Well yeah. I mean why else would that explain why there are people cosplaying as anime characters in Sherwood Park of all places?"

"Cosplayers? What are you talking about?!" Carly exclaimed. The figure lurched back.

"What am _I _talking about?" she exclaimed. "What are _you _talking about? You can't expect me to believe that you guys are actually Akiza, Carly, and Luna; characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds anime. That'd be impossible!"

The three duelists started once more. Anime? What was this girl talking about?

"Wait, what happened to you all? You look like you were in some sort of wreck…" The girl reached out to the nearest person, in this case Luna, and gave a light tug on her hair. Luna quirked an eyebrow as the girl pulled her hand back hastily. "Okay, not a wig. I wonder if I smacked my head or something…"

"How do you know our names?" Luna asked, leaning forward curiously. "Maybe _you _can tell us where we are? Are we anywhere near New Domino?"

The girl just stared. At least it looked like she was staring since the hood didn't move. Akiza felt a shiver creep up her spine. Surely it was her imagination that was giving her such a bad feeling, right?

"Um…Well, to be honest," the girl said with a nervous chuckle. "You guys are in the town of Sherwood, Maine. In the _United States_. And New Domino? Doesn't exist."

"Say what?!" Carly exclaimed. Luna paled while Akiza's eyebrows rose skyward.

"That's not possible."

"Well, given what you guys go through," the girl laughed nervously again. "Is it really that hard to believe? Here, look."

The girl reached for her backpack and started digging around in it. She pulled out a small, rectangular device that fit easily in her hand with a large screen. Using her finger, she swiped across the screen and a keyboard appeared. The girl typed something in and then held up the device. The duelists leaned in and felt their jaws drop as they watched a short video play. About _them_.

"What are we looking at?" Akiza stared wide-eyed at the hooded girl.

Said girl sighed and finally pushed down her hood. She couldn't have been older then sixteen, with a heart-shaped face covered in freckles. Her hair was a strange, reddish-brown color, cut short and held back in two small ponytails sitting just below her ears. The straps of a teal tank-top that rested on a pair of lanky shoulders could be seen from under the collar of her cloak.

Even stranger than the color of her hair were her eyes, peering curiously at them with steel-gray and flecks of washed-out purple, giving the appearance of a glowing effect.

"Have you ever heard about the idea of parallel dimensions?" she asked. "Because I think you guys are in one. See here, in this world, you guys are part of an anime, a spin-off from another anime called Yu-Gi-Oh. The spin-off you're from is called 5Ds. What I just showed you was the opening credits for the show. So I know who you are. But how did you get here? Are the other Signers here somewhere?" The girl looked around curiously.

"We don't know where the others are." Luna explained. "We just woke up here…But we're not real here? We're part of a show?"

The girl nodded and Carly moaned.

"This is nuts! Even by _our _standards!"

Akiza nodded. "Right. But we need to find the others and figure out how to get back home."

"Hey, maybe I can help?" the girl asked. "I don't know how to get you home, but I can give you guys a place to stay, and my friends can help you find your friends, if you want."

The other girls all looked at each other. Really, what other choice did they have?

"Thank you so much. I'm Akiza Izinski." Akiza helped the girl up.

"Carly Carmine." Carly waved.

"And I'm Luna. But I guess you already know this, huh?"

The girl laughed. "Yeah, makes me feel kinda weird. I'm Katherine Sinclair, my friends call me Kat. It's nice to meet you all."

* * *

**well, that's it for this chapter! again, i hope you liked it! leave a review in the box and tell me what you think, all feedback is welcome.**

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**welcome to chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, only this story (which isn't for profit) and it's characters.**

* * *

"So you live in an abandoned hotel?" Carly asked incredously. Kat nodded.

"Crazy, huh?" she smiled. "We all live there; me, my brother, and our friends."

Kat was showing the girls of Team 5Ds to the old hotel she called home, the Robin. It was located on the outskirts of Sherwood and had been closed down for ten years.

Now, Kat and her gang lived there. She had also been telling them about things in her world; like how there was still Duel Monsters, but how it was called Yu-Gi-Oh instead and how it wasn't as important as it was back in their world.

"Just you and your friends?" Akiza asked. "What about your parents?"

"Oh, we don't have any." Kat replied nonchalantly. "We're all orphans. Well, except for Jem, but his mom and dad spend a lot of time in Egypt for excavations."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Akiza looked down. Kat just smiled and patted her shoulder.

"It's no problem, Akiza. I don't really remember my mom anyway. And we all look out for each other, so we're more of a family than our actual ones. Yeah, we're one big, insane family!" Kat smiled and flapped her cape around, getting a giggle from Luna.

"Kat, why do you have that anyway?" The young girl pointed to the swishing fabric. Kat smiled mischievously and pulled one end across her face.

"Because, my dear," she replied with a cheesy vampire-accent. "Halloween is in a few weeks. This is part of my costume that I got fixed from the costume shop by where I work sometimes." Kat erupted in a fit of laughter at the though of her perfect costume. Carly jumped up excitedly.

"Halloween, really? That's awesome!" she exclaimed. Carly loved Halloween. It was one of her ultimate favorite holidays. "What's the costume gonna be?"

"Uh-uh-uh! That's my secret!" Kat winked. "Oh, look! There it is!"

She pointed down the street where an enormous building stood, surrounded by trees. The building was about the width of four houses and had three floors. The walls were painted a light shade of green, with brown shutters, and almost blended in with the leaves of the pine trees around it. A long cement driveway led up to the entrance, which was a large wooden door painted brick red flanked by two massive rosebushes. Other plants, such as daffodils and lilies, seemed to grow despite the fact that it was autumn. It was also decorated for Halloween, complete with jack-o-lanterns and fake cobwebs.

"So pretty!" Luna exclaimed as she looked at the deep red roses. Kat nodded.

"Yeah. One of the people who lives here, Cassandra, can grow just about anything no matter what time of the year it is. It's kind of the running joke around here that she's part plant or something. Anyway, welcome to the Robin Hotel!"

Kat flung open the door with a theatrical flourish, revealing a quaint foyer. A small clerk's desk sat against the cream-colored wall, next to a comfortable-looking navy couch.

"Hel-lo!" Kat called. "Anybody home?!"

As if on cue, a young girl walked into the room. She looked about the same age as Luna, with long blond hair that curled at the ends. A chunk of her bangs were dyed red and hung over her eyes. She had her hands shoved in the pockets of a baggy, blue sweatshirt and shuffled bare feet along the floor. Dark blue eyes stared calmly at the others.

"Huh. I guess my feeling was right after all. Something strange _did_ happen." She said in a calm voice. Kat stood beside the girl and ruffled her hair.

"Guys, this is..." she started.

"Hi." The girl interrupted. "I'm Erzabeta Romani, but everyone calls me Erza. Hey, Kat? Why are there cosplayers in the house?" Erza looked calmly up at Kat, her face looking less curious than she actually was. Kat scratched the back of her neck.

"I've got some explaining to do." She said. "Anyone else home? It might be easier to do this all of this at once."

Erza shrugged and pointed down the hall. "Just me and Vlad. But he's in a bit of a jam."

"Kat? _A va ajuta_!" A young voice shouted. A few threw confused looks at the last phrase, unable to tell what it meant.

As Kat sprinted towards the direction of the voice, Erza bowed politely to her company. "Hello there, nice to meet you…You aren't cosplayers, are you?"

Akiza shook her head. "No, sorry. Do you know about us too?"

Erza nodded. "Yep. Akiza Izinski, psychic duelist, uses plant-based deck. Carly Carmine, reporter, uses Fortune Fairy cards. And then there's you Luna. You use fairy-type monsters and you're a student at Duel Academy along with Akiza." She looked back behind her. "Well, it is probably better if we go after Kat. Come on, I'll show you the way."

Erza led the girls down the hall to a large meeting room of sorts. There were lots of books arranged neatly in bookcases and lots of couches and chairs arranged all over the place. When the girls walked in, they found Kat staring unbelievingly at the ceiling.

"What are you looking…Oh." Luna looked up in shock to find a boy hanging from the ceiling.

He looked a lot like Erza, with short blond hair that had a few curls sticking up here and there. Part of his hair was even dyed too, only it was a streak of blue. He seemed to be hanging from his belt on the ceiling fan and was flailing around like crazy. When he caught sight of people watching him, his face turned a deep shade of red.

"A little help here!?" the boy shouted. Next to her, Erza sighed.

"I came in and found him like that, Kat." she shrugged. "Luckily, you came in as I was heading to the phone."

"Erza, how can you be so calm?!" the boy shouted. "I've been hanging here for 30 minutes! Get me down!"

"How did you get up there?! What on earth we you trying to do, Vlad?" Kat exclaimed. The boy shrugged and pointed to the bookshelf.

"One of my cards got stuck on top. I tried to get it back by climbing up on the other bookshelf and…This happened…" Vlad hung his head in shame.

"You mean this one?"

Everyone turned to look up at Erza, who sat on the top of the bookshelf with a card in her hand. Vlad nodded emphatically and Erza hopped down. Kat sighed.

"Okay, that's one problem solved. Um, Carly. There should be a ladder in the closet next to you; can you grab it for me?"

Within a few minutes, the girls had gotten Vlad down from the ceiling. He slumped on the couch and sighed heavily, thankful to be back on the ground. Then he jolted back up, eyes wide with curiosity as he stared at the strangers.

"Uh, Kat? Erza? What's going on?"

Kat pointed to the duelists. "See those girls, Vlad? They're the real deal. Say hello to Akiza, Luna, and Carly."

Vlad glanced at Kat with a bewildered expression. His head tilted to the side as he transferred his stare to the others. An eyebrow raised itself and he leaned forward, observing them carefully. Then he smiled and laughed.

"Haha! Very funny, Kat!" he leapt off the couch and marched over. "Very funny! Cool costumes you guys, where'd ya get them? And the duel disks too, they look so life-like!"

Luna cocked her head to the side, watching the boy with interest. He seemed interesting, maybe a little impulsive (judging by the way that he was sticking his face close to her duel disk), but interesting. She understood why he didn't believe them, so she tried to explain things. She even pulled out her deck and showed how they looked different from his card. But he didn't seem to believe her.

"Um, look. I hate to be rude, but those could easily have been custom-made. But I give you props for being so into your costume."

"No, we really are real!" she insisted. "I don't know how we got here, but we need some help! See, our friends our missing and…" Luna turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Erza shook her head and gave her an apologetic smile, snatching her brother's card from his hand.

"Sorry about my _frate_." She apologized. "But he might need some more convincing on this. Miss Akiza? Could you help out here?"

The blond girl motioned for Akiza to come close and she whispered something in her ear. The psychic duelist listened carefully and nodded, smiling slightly. Her eyes glinted with mischief as Luna quirked an eyebrow curiously. She took the card Erza placed in her hand and smiled at Vlad.

"You know, I don't know any other way to convince you" the redhead drawled. "Maybe a friend can help you change your mind."

Akiza activated her duel disk and slapped down a card. The air around her seemed to buzz and whip around as a small ball of light appeared in front of her. The light then shattered, revealing a small furry creature with big eyes blinking at them. It bounced around and emitted little bell-like noises. Kat gasped while Erza and the 5Ds girls smiled gleefully. Vlad? Well, his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Kuriboh?" he choked out, eyes bugging out. The Duel Monster floated forward and made excited noises at him. Vlad reached out a shaky hand and touch the monster, even more surprised that his hand didn't pass right through it. He took his hand back and stared at it in shock. Erza walked up and waved a hand at him.

"Vlad?_Frate_, you're not broken are you?" She said hesitantly. Her eyebrows furrowed at the uncharacteristically blank look on her twin's face. Everyone stared at him curiously, wondering what his reaction to this would be. Would it be panic? More shock? Erza wondered if she would see him faint for the first time in their lives.

"Awesome!"

Vlad's face broke in a beaming smile as he bounced up and down. With Kuriboh following him, he rushed over and shook Akiza's hand furiously.

"It's so awesome to meet you!" he exclaimed. "My name's Vladimir Romani, I'm Erza's twin brother!"

Akiza was at first taken aback by the sudden change in behavior, but smiled and laughed at the boy's excited antics. Vlad then shook Luna's hand just as emphatically, going on about how cool it was to meet her and how sorry he was to have not believed them. He would have done the same with Carly, but the boy was so caught up in his excitement and wasn't watching where he was going. Vlad tripped over his own two feet and flipped forward, somersaulting past his sister to Carly's feet.

"Are you okay?!" the reporter exclaimed. Vlad looked up dizzily and gave her a cheeky grin.

"Uh yeah! Sorry, I'm kind of a klutz when I get excited." He explained as he picked himself up. "This is so cool! You guys are like my favorite TV show ever! But, uh, hey! What are you even doing here?" He looked up wide-eyed.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Kat sighed. "I kind of ran into them over at Sherwood Park. What _did _happen anyway?"

The group all exchanged glances. The girl duelists all shrugged. Luna sat down on the couch next to Erza.

"Not exactly sure." She said gloomily. "I don't really remember what happened."

Akiza nodded. "Yeah. I remember that we were at the boys' garage. We were discussing something, but it's all fuzzy…"

"I remember something about all of your Signer marks glowing." Carly added. "Then there was a bright light, and some sort of loud noise…I can't remember what happened after that. Luna found me and she looked like a train hit her. And Akiza too! And m-!" She stopped abruptly and remembered her clothing situation, blushing furiously and fogging up her glasses. "Uh…Never mind that last part…"

Erza and Vlad exchanged curious looks. While his sister analyzed the wrecked clothing, Vlad scratched his cheek and stared up at the ceiling. He knew the kind of things these guys went through was abnormal to begin with, but this really took the cake! And it didn't help that he didn't have all the pieces.

"It's kinda like a…" he mumbled.

"Puzzle, right, _Frate_?" Erza finished his sentence. "Each of you remembers a little piece of what happened. If by that reasoning, logic would dictate that…."

"Maybe the others know more to this puzzle." Kat jumped in. "We just need to find them. Who else was with you?"

Carly opened her mouth to speak when a loud bell rang, echoing through the halls. The dark haired reporter jumped slightly and saw Kat turn her head with a confused frown.

"Now who could that be? Excuse me for a moment…"

As the redhead walked out of the room, Carly noticed something up with the twins. They had gone very still at the sound of the doorbell, not one peep coming out of either of them. Walking up closer, she saw that their blue eyes were slightly glazed over.

"Uh, hello? Anyone in there?" She snapped her fingers in front of their noses and the two blonds snapped to attention. Vlad rubbed his eyes sleepily and Erza turned her head to the door Kat had walked out of.

"Someone else is here." She said in a monotone voice. "A lot of someones. I think things are about to get very interesting…"

"What do you mean?" Akiza asked, staring at the girl warily. She had seen trances like that before, when she was younger, and wondered if what had just happened was what she thought it was.

"I think we'd better go after Kat." Vlad said hastily. Akiza noticed excitement fire up his eyes. "The others are back, but they're not alone. Come on!" He jumped off the couch and pulled Luna with him. Erza followed suit, waving for the two older girls to follow.

"Um, is it just me, or do those two seem…Different?" Carly asked. She looked over and saw Akiza nod solemnly. While she de-activated her duel disk, a puzzled frown crossed her face.

_ It's not just that, Carly, _she thought. _I think we might have a couple more psychics on our hands…_

The two rushed out only to be met with a widely smiling Kat. She ran up and grabbed the two duelists' hands, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"You might wanna come see this."

Without another word to explain herself, the be-freckled redhead propelled them through the hallway and up to the front of the hotel. The door was wide open and some sort of commotion could be heard out on the porch. The duelists shot Kat glances that demanded her to tell them what was going on. She just winked and nudged them out the door, where their jaws dropped.

"Akiza!"

"Carly!"

"Jack?!"

"Yusei!"

* * *

**and now we introduce the twins of the group, Vlad and Erza. not much else to say though, so go ahead and leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**and here's the next chapter! this time, we see things from the guys' perspective and meet some more of the OCs**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form (well, except for the cards that i bought). I just own the story and the OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Yusei. You got any idea where we are?"

"No I don't, Crow. Jack, do you recognize this place?"

"Hell no. I've never been here in my life!"

"What I want to know is where the girls are…"

Three older teen boys and one younger teen boy trudged their way down a trail set on a hill. Each surveyed their surroundings, looking for anything even remotely familiar. They had no such luck.

One of the teens, the one called Crow, ran a hand through his wild orange hair. He had storm gray eyes and his face was covered in strange, gold tattoos. His other hand was crammed into the pocket of his tan cargo pants as he kicked a stone with a combat boot covered foot. His shirt was slightly tattered, but not as much as the vest over it. He looked around in bewilderment as he and his friends tried to find out where they were.

From the looks of it, they were by some town surrounded by forests. Crow thought they might be in the outskirts, because of the lack of buildings. He could hear the sounds of engines, so they must be near some roads.

Besides the change in scenery, there was another thing off. Everyone had woken up bumped and bruised. Not to mention their clothes were a mess! Anyone looking at them now would think that they had just gotten out of a war or something.

Crow had found Yusei earlier. After waking up sprawled on a park bench, Crow had discovered his old friend passed out a little ways off on the ground. He had been pretty easy to spot with the black hair with the yellow streaks. His jacket had disappeared and there were a few holes in his pants, but Yusei had been relatively unharmed aside from a bruise on his forearm. A few moments later they found, or rather were found by, Jack and Leo.

The younger teen, with his hair half-way out of its standard pony tail, had found them first. Leo had been wandering around looking for his sister. Of course it wasn't until he found Crow and Yusei that he noticed how trashed his blue Duel Academy uniform was. His tie had been torn in half and the sleeves from his blazer were both missing. Holes in his pants revealed scuffed and slightly bloody knees. A few minutes later they found Jack Atlas.

The blond had woken up leaning against a tree with a massive headache. After stumbling around for a bit, the former Master of Faster discovered with outrage that his favorite jacket was in tatters and he was missing the choker from around his neck. His duel disk, while slightly battered, was at least still fixed on his arm.

That was another thing. Everyone' duel disks had barely taken a beating compared to their owners. Only a few scuffs and cracks, easily repairable. But that was in the back of the boys' minds at the moment.

Where were they? Where were Luna, Akiza, and Carly? What happened to their clothes? Naturally, they all wanted answers, so the only way to get them was to look for 'em.

"Let's go this way." Crow suggested, pointing in the direction where he heard the engines. Where there are engines, there are people. The others nodded and hung a left to another hill. After a few minutes, the engine sounds got louder.

"What do you suppose that is?" Leo wondered. The noise got louder and louder as they got closer. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and Leo could see metal flying up in the air just over the hill and…Was someone yelling?

The teal-haired boy, his curiosity aroused, ran up the rest of the hill and stared in wonder at the chaos down below. When the others joined him, they too stood speechless.

"Run!" a voice shouted from down below.

A scuffle was going on as a group of teens were running and jumping out of the way as some sort of haywire monstrosity on wheels zoomed around, tearing up grass and sending mud and dirt flying everywhere. The strange contraption looked like a cross between a three-wheeled bike, lawn chair, and a lawn mower. An engine was fixed behind the lawn chair, and there was another teenager struggling to reign in the metal beast. Yusei could see the teen hammering away with screwdrivers and wrenches as he desperately tried not to get thrown off. The teen shouted very colorful curses over the roar of the engine.

The Signers watched wide-eyed as the contraption narrowly missed crashing into a boulder, veering off to the right. To their horror, the machine then began to thunder up the hill, directly at them!

"Heads up!" Crow shouted. He grabbed Leo's arm and leapt to the side as Jack and Yusei sidestepped the machine. When it whirred by, a shower of tools were thrown off and pelted the boys. The rider on the machine pounded on the engine once more and the thing bucked, throwing him off and down the hill.

Without anyone at the controls, it continued down the side of the hill away from everyone and until it smashed into another boulder. Yusei and Jack rushed down after the rider, who was laying face-first on the grass.

"Hey, are you alright?!" Yusei shouted as he knelt down by the boy. An arm twitched, letting him know that the boy was at least still alive.

With a grunt the teen (who looked about Yusei's age) turned himself over, revealing a fair-skinned, fairly muscular, boy. Rust-red hair was flung around in a shaggy mess as freckles dusted over his nose. Olive-green eyes gazed blearily out of a pair of old and batter goggles. The teen pushed himself up and ran a hand over his other wrist, checking at a few wristbands and charms that hung from it. For a brief second, the dazed and confused look on the teen's face tugged at Yusei's memory. Something about that expression was vaguely familiar.

"I…I think I'll live to see another day." The boy replied. "Thanks…Uhg, that didn't go as planned…"

"What the hell was that thing?!" Jack shouted.

"Jay!"

Jack whirled around to see the other two teens, followed by Crow and Leo, race down the hill with panicked expressions plastered on their faces. One of the strangers was a teenaged girl wearing a flowy purple tank-top and skirt that showed off her curvy figure. A dark red scarf hung around her neck as lots of jewelry, mostly odd pendants and talismans, swung around on their chains and cords. Gold hoop earrings matched a set of gold bands around her forearms and her ankles and she was barefoot. Long, wavy chestnut hair streamed down her back as she rushed down at break-neck pace. Her appearance reminded Jack of a gypsy.

Trailing behind her was another male with deeply tanned skin, like that of an Egyptian. He wore his black hair cut short with the longest strands hitting his chin. Chocolate brown eyes wide with panic stared at them all through the thin frames of a pair of glasses. What shocked Jack the most was the fact that the teen was rushing down the hill in a silver and green wheelchair. He picked up speed with his momentum and for a second, Jack thought he was going to overturn his wheelchair. Then at the last second, the teen made a quick turn and his chair skid next to them with practiced grace.

"Man, are you alright?!" the raven-haired boy exclaimed.

"You scared us half to death, Jay!" his female companion added, throwing her arms into the air. The redhead sighed and waved lazily.

"I'm fine, really. I've taken harder hits in the ring anyway…" he shrugged.

"What was that thing?" Leo asked, his eyes focused on the smoking heap of metal. The muscular teen with the red hair sighed.

"Well, you see, my friends and I were trying out a…" His voice trailed off as he got a better look at Leo. His eyes widened as he bent down and stared at the young boy. The other two looked around with wide and confused stares as well.

The girl stood up and walked slowly over to Yusei, wide eyed.

"Um…Mind telling me who you are, chico?" she asked.

"Yusei…Fudo. Do you, uh, mind telling me what you're doing?" Yusei leaned back as the girl stared at him intently. Her brow furrowed as her eyes, with irises the color of a shiny new penny, fixated on him. Her critical gaze shifted from the disheveled state of his clothes, to his hair, and then finally on his arm. Yusei lifted and eyebrow as she narrowed her gaze and, following her eyes, fixated of his Signer mark. Unconsciously, he gripped the mark in his fist and looked back at the girl with level eyes. He didn't like the way she was starring at his mark.

"Come on, Cassie, you're scaring the guy. Lay off the Look." The red haired teen joked. "So, _Yusei Fudo_, you and your friends here for a convention or something?"

"A convention?" Leo asked. "For what?"

"Oh. Then you guys are just cosplaying then. Cool."

"Cosplaying? Why the duce would we be doing that?" Jack glared at the teen, who quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I'll give you guys' points for staying in character so well. But really, what…"

"They're the real deal, Jay." the girl interrupted suddenly, transferring her stare from Yusei to the teen. "I don't know how, but it's really them."

All of the boys let out similar gestures of confusion. The girl just walked over and sat down next to the dark-skinned boy. She pointed at Leo and then Yusei.

"Those are too real to be wigs, and I can't see any trace of anything hinting hair dye or hair gel. And look at the mark. Can't you feel the weird vibe coming from that thing? The aura?"

The redhead laughed raucously. Leaning forward, he smirked at his friend. "Come on, Cass. Is now really the time to be spouting that Gypsy hocus-pocus? Or are you just messing with us again?"

Ignoring him, the girl turned to her other friend. "Jem, I think that theory you told me about could be true. The Multiverse one." She turned to nod at her friend, whose eyes went wide.

"But that's not possible!" he exclaimed. "I mean sure, the idea of different universes is totally possible, but they shouldn't converge on each other! That's impossible! And of all things, Cassie, really? Them?"

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Crow held up his hands for a time out. "What are you talking about? What the heck is a Multiverse? And what do you mean by 'them'?"

The green-eyed teen rolled his eyes and sighed. "You've got to be kidding me. This is one really lame joke, man…"

Before Crow and the other redhead could start an argument, Jem motioned for everyone to sit down. He pulled out a cloth from his pocket and wiped dust from his glasses before sighing.

"Right then. Are you aware of the concept of multiple universes?" Everyone nodded. "Good. The idea that different universes, some parallel, some completely different from each other, being connected to each other by invisible walls is what I call the 'Multiverse Barrier Theory'. Many different realities, all separated by the barriers of Time and Space, all connected to each other like a brick wall. The bricks, obviously, are the universes. Time and Space act as the cement, holding them together but also cutting them off from one another. They shouldn't be able to interact with each other, but since some might be in close proximity with one another, certain things cross over. Got it?"

Yusei nodded. "Separate but equal, connected but inaccessible. Solid theory, but…What does this have to with anything?"

The answer came in the form of the red haired teen, Jay, pulling out a laptop from a shoulder bag on Jem's wheel chair. He opened it up and typed something into the search bar. With a curt nod, he found what he was looking for and flipped the screen around so everyone else could see.

"Bear in mind here that all of this is just because Four-eyes there reads too many comic books and watches too much Doctor Who. Seriously, anyone else here think this is nuts?"

"Thank you Jay…Part of this theory is that some universes are aware of others by unorthodox means, like in the forms of stories." Jem continued. "If what Cassie here is implying is correct, not only is my theory correct, but you guys have just crossed over into another reality. Multi-dimensional travel. If you don't believe me, and I don't blame you if you don't, take a look at the picture. Look familiar?"

Leo leaned over and peered at the screen. His jaw dropped and his eyes popped.

"That's…US!"

And it was true. There on the screen was a picture of him and his friends, all lined up together. In the background were all of their Signer Dragons and the Marks were glowing over their respective persons.

"In this universe," Cassie pointed at the screen. "You guys are part of a cartoon, or I guess I should say anime, and manga series. Yours is called '5Ds' but it originally was a spin off from another one called 'Yu-Gi-Oh'. We all watch it, so we know who and what you guys are."

"That's crazy!" Jack fumed. "I am NOT part of an anime! I am…"

"I'm with 'Jack Atlas' here." Jay shook his head. "This kind of thing only happens in fanfiction. What did you guys run into; more Dark Signers? Or maybe it was Yliaster."

The blonde stared at Jay with wide eyes and a slightly gaping mouth, causing the redhead to smirk. Jay was about to snap off another clever taunt when a key-ring bounced off his head. As the keys clattered to the ground, he fixed Jem with a pointed glare.

"Now's not the time, Jay." Jem nodded to the side. "Go grab the truck, will you? We can all head back to the Robin or something and see what we can do to help out."

As Jay nodded, Leo sprang up. "You mean you'll help us?" Jem turned to the teen with a twinkle in his brown eyes.

"Of course. It's not like we can just leave you guys here, stuck in a world that's different from your own, now can we? I'm Jem by the way, Jem James. It's a pleasure to meet you." He flashed a peace sign.

"And I'm Cassandra, but please, call me Cassie!" Cassie chirped with her hands behind her back and smiling sweetly. Next to her, Jay waved nonchalantly.

"And I too, am a Jack." He smirked at the blonde Jack. "Short for Jackson, but don't call me that. People just call me Jay. Be back in a few." He turned on his heel and sprinted off down a trail.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Read and Review!**


End file.
